


Never Forget

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, June challenge, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Drew sees Kelly for the first since their breakup.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - [Lay Me Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zk7-RcS_gU) by Sam Smith

Drew looks across the room to where Kelly is standing with some of the other girls.  They’d both grown up in the years since they split.  Split… Drew supposes that’s one way of putting it.  Kelly left him.  Looking back, he can’t blame her.  She hadn’t deserved the way he was treating her. 

 

He’s not surprised that she hasn’t acknowledged him tonight either.  He’s going to have to be the one to approach her.  He just has to find the right moment.  Seeing her with Eve and Maryse, Drew knows that now isn’t that time.  He can only imagine what they would say to him; though he imagines that Maryse would be the one to give him issues.

 

As he continues to watch Kelly, Drew has to wonder what she’s been doing over the last few years.  She looks amazing, like she always had.  Her smile is brighter than ever.  Drew sips at his drink, wishing he could have changed back then.  What he wouldn’t give to be by Kelly’s side now.  He misses her.  In his entire life, he’s never missed anyone the way he does Kelly.

 

When he sees Kelly move away from the other two, he knows this is his chance.  He stands up from his seat and follows her to the bar.  He moves to stand beside her as she’s ordering her drink.  He orders another drink for himself when the bartender looks at him.

 

“Hi, Kelly,” Drew says when she finally looks at him.

 

“Drew,” she says.

 

He nods at the bartender when he sets their drinks on the bar top.  “It’s on me.”  He hands the man some cash.

 

“Thank you,” Kelly says as she takes her glass.

 

“You’re welcome.”  He licks his lips nervously.  “Can we go somewhere to talk?”

 

“Drew…”

 

“Please, Kelly.  Just give me five minutes.”

 

Kelly lets out a soft breath but finally nods.  “There’s a patio out back.”  She starts heading toward the door leaving Drew to follow her.

 

Drew sits down once they get to a quiet spot.  He watches Kelly look down at her drink in her hands.  “You look good,” he says after a few more moments of silence.

 

Kelly meets his gaze.  “You didn’t bring me out here to tell me that.”

 

He nods slowly.  “You’re right.  Doesn’t mean it’s not true.  When you first left, I blamed you.  I didn’t want to believe that it was my fault.   I didn’t want to believe that I had made the mistake in the relationship.  But it was me.  It was all me.  I screwed up and you were the one who got hurt.”

 

“We both made mistakes, Drew.”

 

“Yours didn’t cost you the relationship.”  He shrugs.  “There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about you in some way.  I miss you, Kelly.  And I know I shouldn’t tell you that.  It’s not fair to you.”

 

“I’d rather you tell me then keep it to yourself.  That won’t help you in any way.”  She reaches over and rests her hand on Drew’s.  “We were young, Drew.  We had some great times.”

 

Drew nods.  “All I ever wanted was to take care of you.  I couldn’t even manage that.”

 

“But you did.”  She moves to sit closer to him.  “It wasn’t always bad, Drew.  We had good times.  But like I said before, we were young.  Too young for the relationship we had going on.”  She smiles a little when he meets her gaze again.  “It just wasn’t our time.  But I will never forget the time we did have together.”


End file.
